Golden Panther
by wlfmanjack
Summary: A short humorous one shot of a Yang Ghira ship


It had been a good week since the battle of Haven. Thanks to the actions of Leonardo Lionheart, Mistral was in a grim state with huntsmen missing left and right. Thankfully after the heroics of the Belladonna's and their followers, Haven was saved and they were all regarded as heroes. Ghira decided to stay behind as he was more than capable of rebuilding what his predecessor had previously torn down. The panther Faunus sat at the former headmaster's office with a mountain of paperwork, each individually needing a signature. It had been a long arduous task, but one that needed to be done. In times like this, he often sought the comfort of his wife Kali, but lately she seemed too invested in their daughter's friends. The poor man was left alone to maintain his psyche himself.

That is until he heard the soft, "Hey their big boy." Looking up from his work. Ghira took quick notice of his daughter's friend Yang as she leaned against the doorway given him seductive eyes.

He did not appreciate the look she gave and simply glanced back down to his work, "what do you need Miss Xiao Long?"

"Aww, don't call me that," The blonde brawler hushed, sauntering over to the big man, swaying her hips, "I just wanted to check up on you. Seems your wife hasn't done that in a while."

"I appreciate your concern," He grumbled, "Rest assure, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," The blonde stood behind the Faunus and began to massage his shoulders, "I think you need to relieve a little stress."

"Miss Xiao Long, I'm going to have to ask you-"

"Ah babba, don't call me Miss Xiao Long," the girl whispered, as she then sat upon his desk with her legs crossed, "You're making me sound like an old lady." She placed one hand on the man's face gave a quick peck on his cheek, "And I'm certainly not old."

The panther felt his spine tingle, his muscles stiffened, that small kiss put the man into a tense position. He stared back at his guest stating, "Leave now."

"I don't think you want me to leave." She soothed while slowly removing her jacket revealing her orange top. The act allowed her boobs to pop out and breath more freely and the woman smirked as her target took a good long glance at her sweeter puppies, "And I don't want to leave either."

The man tensed up even more, using every ounce of restraint to not pounce on this girl. He turned his head and stammered, "Please...Get, out."

"No, I know what you need and I can give it to you. We've both been screwed over by Belladonna women, so why don't we just have some-"

The man stood up in a sudden jolt, Yang's eyes took quick notice of the massive intimidating bulge that run long down his pants. "You really want to do this?"

It had worked, this man was completely under her spell and with a bulge that huge, the huntress became even more enticed, "Oh yeah, give it to me hard."

The panther tore off his coat exposing his massive manly figure, the girl's eyes widened at the sight and as he pinned her down to the desk, he growled "Hard is the only way I know how to give it."

The two gave a deep passionate sloppy kiss, her legs wrapped around his body as one of his hands traced its way along the woman's curves to grope one of her glorious tits. The two quickly broke apart so Yang can remove her top and Ghira began unbuttoning her pants. The moment would have been too perfect had it not been for Blake randomly walking in with a tray of food. "Hey dad, just wanted to- OH MY GOD!"

Both Ghira and Yang stared at her for a good moment each witnessing the cat girl dropping the tray and staring back in disgust, "Ahhh, AHHHH NOOOO. OH GOD NO!"

The two then watched Blake run away in disgust, but both gave a shrug in unison and continued their act of love making.

* * *

Disgusted, distraught, confused were all words that would describe Blake's condition as she ran through the corridors of Haven academy. She finally arrived at Sun's old dorm room, but found the door to be...locked? "SUN, open this door right now."

The monkey called back, "Uhhh, this isn't a good time right now. Can you come back later?"

"NO! I can't," She asserted while throwing her body against the barrier separating them, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!"

"Uhhh, well okay but gimmie like two min-"

Before he could finish that thought, the neko had successfully broken down the door in a desperate attempt to talk to him about what just happened, but what she walked in on was equally as horrifying. She had full view of her topless love laying on his bed with her own topless mother, mounted on top of his junk.

And that was the day that sparked the true Belladonna pairings. Years later, Kali and Ghira got a divorce and married their new partners Sun and Yang. As for Blake, well...She fell into a deeper depression.


End file.
